Thrallmar
Thrallmar is an eponymous Horde outpost found in Hellfire Peninsula, Outland. It was founded and now led by Nazgrel, commander of Thrall's security, as an opportunity to gain resources and to have a decent control over what's going on in this demon-infested area. The residents of the town form a faction of its own; reputation is raised by performing quests for them. These quests generally involve killing fel orcs in Hellfire Citadel. Reputation Reputation for Thrallmar up to Honored is relatively easy to earn. Even the easiest quests (those that take you from one quest giver to the next up the road, for example) can yield 75 reputation points, while those that require some effort to complete typically yield 250 reputation points or more. Some group quests that involve killing an elite can yield as much as 1000 reputation points. If you do the bulk of the Thrallmar quests instead of quickly moving on to the next zone, you might expect to reach Honored after 1 or 2 levels of play. However, once you reach Honored, you hit an earnings barrier that you can only remove when you are level 68 and can start re-earning points in the Shattered Halls dungeon. Neutral through Friendly Reputation from mobs in Hellfire Ramparts and Blood Furnace stops at 5999/6000 Friendly. One option is to grind mob rep via Ramparts and Blood Furnace to 5999/6000, before doing any Thrallmar quests outside the instances, as those continue to yield reputation up to exalted. Also, the lvl 63 mobs outside hellfire citadel (on the path) give you 5 rep each. Friendly through Honored Players who enjoy PvP can gain faction halfway through Honored via the repeatable quest . It gives 10 reputation per compeletion and three Marks of Thrallmar, which can be used to purchase PvP gear from the quartermasters in Thrallmar and near Zabra'jin in Zangarmarsh. To start this quest you need to have done 2 prereq quests however. Reputation from mobs in Hellfire Ramparts and Blood Furnace stops at 5999/6000 Friendly. One option is to grind mob rep via Ramparts and Blood Furnace to 5999/6000, then do all the available Thrallmar quests, as those continue to yield reputation. Revered to Exalted From this point on, gaining reputation through Exalted requires one of two things: * Access to Shattered Halls, one of the wings of Hellfire Citadel, which requires level 68 and a key quest. * Doing Heroic versions of Hellfire Citadel dungeons, which typically require you to be well geared and level 70. Both of these give reputation until you reach Exalted status. A full clear of Shattered Halls nets you about 2000 reputation points, trash mobs generally yield 6 or 12 each, with up to 150 points from bosses. Heroic trash yields 15-25 points, with bosses worth more. Maximizing Shattered Halls Runs Using Thrallmar Favor, which are purchased with five Marks of Thrallmar PvP tokens can reduce the number of Shattered Halls runs required. Consuming one right when Grand Warlock Nethekurse is about to die will allow a decent speed group to go through to the end boss with the buff active. Doing this can net 3000 reputation points per run if you kill all of the trash without wiping. Repeatable Quest is a repeatable PvP quest given by Battlecryer Blackeye in Thrallmar: * Available at Neutral with Thrallmar * Yields 10 reputation points, , 1650 XP, and 3 per turn-in * Objective: Capture the Overlook, the Stadium and Broken Hill, three fortifications surrounding Hellfire Citadel. * Notes: the Hellfire Fortifications quest originally granted 250 reputation points per turn-in. One of the first patches to BC found Blizzard nerfed this to 25 reputation points. Almost immediately it was nerfed again down to 10 reputation points. The initial completion still rewards 250 reputation points. This means what used to require 24 completions (24x250pts=6000) now requires 576 completions (1x250pts + 575x10pts = 6000pts). Assuming you could get ten caps a night (which means someone on the Alliance side would also be doing this as well, as you can't cap until they flip it back to their side) it would take almost two months to reach revered without any other reputation grind. Therefore, most are now grinding to Friendly, turning in their initial completion of Hellfire Fortifications, then questing until approximately 3-4K into Revered and saving the last 17K for Shattered Halls grinding. ON APRIL 12th, 2007 The initial completion of Hellfire Fortifications no longer grants +250 Thrallmar rep, and instead grants the repeat +10 rep offer. Reputation grinding Killing the Shattered Hand fel orcs around the Citadel yields 5 points of reputation per kill until 2999 of 3000 at Neutral status. After that, run the instances (Hellfire Ramparts/Blood Furnace) until 5999/6000 at Friendly status. Repeat Hellfire Fortifications until you are maxed at 6000/12000(576 turn-ins. *See Notes above) then turn in all the quests you've saved up to this point and complete the newly unlocked quests. All the quests for the Hellfire Peninsula region total about 10k in rep. * Hellfire Ramparts: elite mobs reward 5 points, non-elites reward 2 each, bosses each reward 50 points. Stops at 5999 of 6000 at friendly reputation status. * Blood Furnace: elite mobs reward 5 points, non-elites just 1, bosses each reward 50 reputation points. Stops at 5999 of 6000 at friendly status. * is a level 62 Thrallmar faction vendor located at Thrallmar in the contested territory of Hellfire Peninsula. He offers several valuable recipes for Thrallmar faction increases. See List of Hellfire Peninsula NPCs. Ulrike, Logistics Officer Ulrike, Logistics Officer Quests * Primed Key Mold (250 reputation) ** Grand Master Rohok (25 reputation) *** Rohok's Request (250 reputation) **** Hotter than Hell (350 reputation) External Links * AmpWoW Thrallmar Reputation Page